Top 10 Mario Games!
PBG wants to play some Mario games, so he made a top 10 list about them. Synopsis PBG feels like playing some Mario, so he makes a list of his favorite Mario games. 10. Super Mario Sunshine. PBG got a lot of mixed reactions when he said that he had never played Super Mario Sunshine. PBG had no idea what to expect after that. He feels like he is somewhere in the middle - it was good, but something felt off. Mario can no longer long jump, but can do some weird stuff. Mario blows up some Piantas. The level design didn't feel as creative. They literally had to show the player where to go. PBG really enjoyed the parts where the F.L.U.D.D is taken away, and there are some Mario Galaxy-like levels. Then there is the Sand Bird. 9. Super Mario 3D Land. PBG's capture card broke, so he only has footage of one level of this game. There are also mixed opinions about this game. PBG wasn't impressed when the game first came out, but he was surprised by how good it was. The music was good, and PBG glitches himself to safety. PBG doesn't know how to end the segment, so he shows footage of Pixel. 8. Mario Party 2. PBG likes most of the Mario games (except for 9), and 2 is his favorite. PBG does a mini top 5 of his favorite Mario Party games. * 5. Booksquirm. "Watch out! It's a book! Oh no!" * 4. Day at the Races. PBG thinks he likes this level because he is obsessed with gambling. * 3. Aces High. You're in a plane! * 2. Mario Mechs. It's awesome. * 1. Mushroom Mix-Up. PBG likes the black one, because you don't have to move! * Last. Bumper Balls. It always ends in a draw. It sucks. 7. Paper Mario. PBG hasn't played too much of Thousand Year Door. PBG loves the RPG's. The party members are cool, there are many secrets to find, and there are cool mini games and side quests. The dungeons are like the Zelda bosses except easier. 6. Mario Kart 7. Again, PBG's capture card is broken and the best footage he could get was a jumbled mess! PBG was still in first though. 5. Super Mario Bros 3. The first game started it all, but PBG prefers Super Mario Bros 3. They even played the game in Beethoven! Why are both of the kids playing on their controllers? It's a one player game! Also, Power Glove. PBG rambles about what he likes about the game, and that the controls and levels are perfect. 4. Super Mario World. Super Mario World is PBG's favorite 2D Mario platformer. This game feels special to PBG, and there is a wider variety of music and levels, and Yoshi is in this game. The platforming is perfect. 3. Super Mario RPG. The story is serious, but the game doesn't take itself too seriously. The enemies, characters and abilities are weird. The characters also have special attacks. PBG's favorite make the characters sprites look depressed. PBG says he's good at the gambling games at the end of each battle, and then stuffs it up. PBG loves the unique bosses. PBG's favorite level is the sunken ship. The 3-Dimentional Maze sucks. 2. Super Mario Galaxy 1 or 2. PBG isn't too picky between the 2 considering the second is basically just an expansion on the original. Galaxy 1 was the first PBG played, so it feels better, even though 2 may be even better. There are also new power-ups, and PBG likes the spring suit. The "best" power up is Bumblebee Mario. PBG even liked the motion controls, such as rolling around on the ball, and riding the ray. 1. Super Mario 64. PBG uses footage from the DS version. It is a pretty cool port. Luigi can walk on water. Each level has multiple stars to get, and every level feels more special and less linear. Tall Tall Mountain starts with scaling the mounting followed by fin ding a hidden wall and riding down a slide, making sure not to miss the turn. PBG doesn't like where the stars are on the mini map on the DS version. To get to Shifting Sand Land, the player has to jump through a fake wall. PBG discusses the fun things to do in Shifting Sand Land. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos